


No Regrets

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: In which Ichiro hears a certain word that he was not meant to hear.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

 "Dad, what's a whore?"  
  
 Inuyasha's ears straightened and his eyes went wide. He felt his heart momentarily stop and there was this uncomfortable tingle going down his spine. Sanka cooed as she looked up at her father, who cradled her in his arms before he glanced down at his eldest son, who stared at him curiously.  
  
 "...What...did you say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "What?" Ichiro asked. "I just asked what a whore is."  
  
 "Where did you even hear that word?" Inuyasha asked as he stood straight up.  
  
 "Well, I was out with Mom in the village," Ichiro began, "and these two men came by. They obviously weren't from around here because they had some really fancy-looking clothes, and I kinda heard them whispering, and I heard them say that word. Whatever kinda word it is, Mom sure got mad."  
  
 "...Where is your mother?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Outside with Yamako," said Ichiro, prompting his father to hand the boy his infant sister, whom he cradled in his arms. "Huh? Dad, where are you going?"  
  
 "Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he went outside. "Kagome, where are you?!"  
  
 "Inuyasha, you don't have to yell!" Kagome called as she tended to her herb garden while Yamako sat next to her. "I'm right here, you know."  
  
 "Where are they?!" Inuyasha questioned as he stormed toward her. "Where are those two men?!"  
  
 "What?" Kagome asked as Yamako whimpered. "What men? Inuyasha, calm down. You're scaring Yama!"  
  
 "I'm talking about those bastards who called you a whore," Inuyasha growled. "Where are they so I can rip 'em a new one!"  
  
 "Inuyasha, first off, mind your language around the kids!" Kagome chided while covering Yamako's ears. "And second, where did you hear that from?!"  
  
 "Ichiro told me," Inuyasha replied, causing Kagome to groan before she spotted Ichiro standing behind his father while holding Sanka.  
  
 "Ichi, I told you NOT to tell your father," she scolded.  
  
 "I only asked him what a whore was!" Ichiro defended. "And...then I kinda told him." His ears then drooped. "Sorry, Mom."  
  
 Kagome sighed before she looked at Inuyasha, who was looking away from her with his fists clenched and trembling. She could hear him growling in his throat and his hair was rising. She then stood up and hugged him, tightly, causing him to sigh before he returned her embrace while their children stood by, watching them. Ichiro blinked in concern while Yamako and Sanka just stared at them, wide-eyed and curious.  
  
 "...Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Because I knew you'd react this way," Kagome replied.  
  
 "It's my fault," Inuyasha whispered. "They called you that because of me..."  
  
 "Don't you start that!" Kagome scolded as she pulled away from him.  
  
 "But...it's true-" Inuyasha started.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I don't care if it is true!" Kagome interjected. "Don't you get it?! It's not like I haven't heard those insults before! I don't care about what they call me! It's what they said next that got to me!"  
  
 "W...what'd they say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "...They said that you only forced me to have our kids," Kagome answered. "That our children with nothing but hellspawn...and that you bewitched me...that's when I had to put my foot down. Insult me all you want, it doesn't matter to me...but when you insult my husband and my children, that's when I get mad!"  
  
 "...Kagome...!" Inuyasha whispered in surprise.  
  
 "I have no regrets about anything," Kagome replied. "I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret falling in love with you, I don't regret the journey we took together with our friends, I don't regret marrying you, and I certainly don't regret bearing your children, THREE times!" She then sighed as she rested her head against her husband's chest. "And I don't ever want you to feel regret, either...do you understand, Inuyasha?"  
  
 "...I understand," Inuyasha replied. "I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
 "It's okay," Kagome smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a kiss, causing Ichiro to groan as he stuck out his tongue while Yamako and Sanka both giggled.  
  
 "Why are parents so gross all the time?" Ichiro asked.  
  
 "And as for you, mister," Kagome said as she looked at Ichiro, sternly, "I don't ever wanna hear you repeat that word, no matter what. Especially around your brother and sister, understand?"  
  
 "Y-yes, Mom!" Ichiro stammered, nervously.  
  
 "Good," Kagome nodded. "Now, you take your brother and sister and go inside."  
  
 "Okay, Mom," Ichiro said as he took Yamako by the hand. "C'mon, Yama."  
  
 "Okey," Yamako cooed as he toddled alongside his older brother, who still held his baby sister in one arm. Once they were inside, Kagome smirked as she grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and dragged him away to the storage shed. Once inside, Kagome used a barrel to block the door, to Inuyasha's surprise.  
  
 "Uh...what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Proving those jerks wrong," Kagome replied before she kissed her husband on the lips, once more, but this time, she did with a bit more passion than normal, grinding his mouth hungrily while running her hands up and down his back. Inuyasha blushed and his ears pointed straight up...but then he moaned pleasantly as he gave into instinct and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't too long before Inuyasha found himself pinned to the ground and...  
  
 Well, the rest is history.


End file.
